Doll
by dot dot curve
Summary: Sequel to 7th grace. Starring Megan, Amanda, Ruki and Miyavi. They are in a band called .Doll warning; this story has some scenes that aren't really right for children, all typed by my good friend
1. Chapter 1

Doll (_sequel to 7__th__ grace starring Amanda and Megan)_

"So, it's been a year since you quit. How do you feel about your old bands' success?" The radio announcer asked.

"Well, I'm proud, and I think their new bassist is kind of young but what the hell." Megan smiled.

"Really! Amanda, do you like to play bass in this band?" The announcer asked.

"Yes, and it helps that our lead singer is Miyavi so I'm not alone," Amanda smiled, as Miyavi put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm the drummer. I'm the sexiest," Marissa smiled. Everyone looked at her as she smugly smiled.

"Miyavi, I hear you have a solo tour with 7th grace, are you excited?" The announcer asked.

"Yeah, I just wish it wasn't so long so I don't have to stay away from Amanda," Miyavi smiled, Amanda pecked him on the cheek.

"So you're leaving two days from now. I hope your relationship can stand it." The announcer said, "Well, that was the new popular band, Doll. Thanks for being on the show."

The members of Doll stood up and walked out. Megan saw Ruki and ran over and hugged him.

"HEY!" Ruki smiled, his newly dyed brown hair feel in his eyes. Marissa walked by and scoffed. Marissa ran into the arms of somebody else. Megan looked at her strangely, but pushed it off. Megan turned around to look at Amanda and saw her making out with Miyavi. She just rolled her eyes.

"So, where are we going?" Megan asked.

"To the carnival," Ruki smiled, holding up tickets.

"Yay! You're such a fun person!" Megan smiled, her black bangs fell in her face.

"I wish you would take better care of your hair, Dying it that much isn't that good. But, I do like the black and white combo you got going on here." Ruki said, playing with her hair. Her hair was black on the top and faded into white as it got to her mid back. Megan turned around to hear Amanda's screams.

"Miyavi! Stop it that tickles," Amanda screamed, as Miyavi tickled her sides.

"Go to the carnival with me," Miyavi demanded, as Amanda shook her head up and down. Amanda walked out with Miyavi, to go to the carnival, Marissa and her man were gone.

"So, wanna go back to the apartment or to the carnival?" Ruki asked, hugging Megan from behind and walking forward.

"Lets go back to the apartment," Megan smirked, causing Ruki to laugh.

*_Later at the carnival with Miyavi, Amanda, Ruki and Megan*_

"So, we're not going on the Ferris wheel." Ruki said out bluntly.

"Aw, why not," Megan pouted.

"After what happened last time, hell no," Ruki glared, while Megan smirked.

"What happened last time?" Miyavi asked.

"She jumped out of the cart to another one, and back to mine," Ruki spoke angrily, while Amanda and Miyavi looked shocked.

"Oh come on, I was 23. I'm not anymore. I've matured." Megan said, in her defense.

"Yeah, no you haven't." Ruki smiled, walking her to the Ferris wheel, "If you do anything stupid again, I swear I'll never bring you back here."

"I promise," Megan said, putting her pinkie up. Ruki took it and smiled.

"Aw, you're cute, let's go." Miyavi said, grabbing both of their shoulders and made them walk fast to the Ferris wheel. Amanda ran after them.

Miyavi and Ruki were riding in the cart in front of the girls. The guys decided to be asses and make the girls ride with each other. Amanda phone went off. She got a text for Miyavi saying, 'you girls having fun, We are. See.'

Megan hit Amanda's arm and pointed up. Both of them began to laugh as they saw Ruki and Miyavi rocking the cart back and forth. Amanda began to text back to Miyavi.

Miyavi's phone went off and he read the text. Miyavi looked at his phone in shock.

"What?" Ruki asked.

"Your girlfriend is messed up in the head." Miyavi said scared, handing the phone to Ruki as he laughed. He began to read the text.

'_Megan says: I hope you guys get Aids then throw up all over each other until Ruki goes crazy rips out your ribs and stabs himself with them and calls himself Tarzan.'_

Ruki began to laugh really hard at this. He turned around and screamed, "Ha ha, I'm Tarzan, bitch!"

Megan took off her shoe and threw it at him. She missed and hit Miyavi in the face, "I would say I'm sorry, but then I'd go to hell for lying," Megan said, with an evil smirk. Amanda and Megan's cart began to go above Ruki and Miyavi's cart.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Ruki screamed at the top of his lungs as Megan stood up in her chair and looked down. She began to lean over the edge, scaring Miyavi and Ruki, "DON'T!"

"Say you're sorry." Amanda said, peeking her head of the side.

"I'M SORRY!" Miyavi screamed, while Megan tried to get down. The Ferris wheel's power went out and jerked backwards. Megan lost her balance and fell. She began to scream, Ruki caught her. There was a loud smack. Megan's hand hit the metal chair and was cut open.

"OW!" Megan screamed, grabbing her hand.

_*later at the hospital*_

"Okay, that should be enough stitches," The doctor said, proud of his work. The doctor left the room. Ruki was standing in the corner, looking at the ground with his mouth covered by his hand.

"Well, now that you're safe and not going to die of blood loss, I'm going to take the scared Miyavi home," Amanda said, grabbing Miyavi and walking out. Megan looked at Ruki. Her breathing began to become shallow and the machine she was hooked up to began to beep loudly. The nurse ran in and put her hand on Megan's back. She pulled out an inhaler and put it to her mouth. The machine began to stop beeping. She left the inhaler in the room just incase. Megan looked at Ruki, while he stared back at her. Megan's eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry," Megan cried.

"You could've died." Ruki said flatly.

"I'm sorry," Megan repeated.

"Yeah, so am I," Ruki mumbled.

"What does that mean? Are we over?" Megan asked, still crying. Ruki sighed, walking out of the corner and hugged Megan.

"No, you scared the shit out of me. I told you not to do that, and you did. I'm upset that you got hurt and put yourself in danger after I warned you not to." Ruki said, putting her head to his chest, "What am I going to do with this disobedient girl?"

"Hit her in the face with a heavy pan," Megan said. Ruki just stared at her.

"That might work," Ruki laughed, while Megan eyes got big, "I'm just kidding. You don't need to come back here."

"I want to leave." Megan said.

"Well, it's going to be awhile. They need to give you a tetanus shot," Ruki said. Megan began to cry.

"I DON'T WANT A SHOT!" Megan cried.

"I thought you liked shots?" Ruki spoke.

"Not Tetanus one's. They hurt." Megan cried, as the doctor entered with a syringe and pulled a needle out. The doctor walked over to Megan and began to give her the shot. Megan screamed and punched him in the face once he was done.

_*the next day*_

Ruki woke up to the door bell ringing. He grabbed his robe and walked toward the door. He was so tired, he got tripped up by Megan's shirt. There was a loud thump, which woke Megan up.

"Eh," Megan said, sitting up, while keeping herself covered. The doorbell kept ringing and Ruki got annoyed. Megan got out of bed and wrapped Ruki's sheet around her. She helped Ruki up.

"My sheet…" Ruki said.

"I'll put it back later." Megan sighed.

"It looks great on you," Ruki smiled.

"Keep it up, you're not getting anymore," Megan sighed, walked into the bathroom to shower. Ruki got up and walked to the door.

"Hey, Ruki. I'm just saying goodbye in advance. I won't have time to say it any other time." Miyavi smiled.

"Ahh, Good bye. Have a safe trip. Megan sends her good wishes even though she's bathing. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go join her," Ruki half smiled.

"Have fun with that, Bye." Miyavi smiled, walking away.

Ruki walked his way into his bathroom and step in the shower, hugging Megan.

"Mmm, you smell nice," Ruki smiled, hugging her closer.

_*Later that night at Miyavi's' apartment*_

Amanda was back at her and Miyavi's apartment watching TV on the couch when Miyavi came in.

"Hey there. Where'd you go?" she asked.

"Just to say goodbye to Megan and Ruki," he answered, sitting next to her. "Whatcha watching?"

"The TV guide," She said bluntly.

"Sounds like fun, but…" Miyavi said, reaching over her to grab the remote, turning the screen off, "I have a better idea."

"Oh?" Amanda asked, smiling seductively. Kissing her neck, Miyavi smiled.

"Yeah…" Moaning slightly, Amanda tilted her head back to allow Miyavi more room, which he took full advantage of.

"Wait," he said, " Why don't you go put on that new outfit I got you?" Grinning, Amanda got up and searched through her drawers and pulled out the playboy bunny outfit that she had yet to wear.

"You mean…this one?" Miyavi looked up.

"Yes! That one...Wait. You're telling me you have MORE?!" he asked hopefully. Amanda just smiled, and went into the bathroom to change.

She came out soon later, wearing the black and white outfit with cute bunny ears upon her head, her hair curled into ringlets. She looked in the living room for Miyavi, but found it to be empty.

"Miya??" Silence. She walked into the bedroom, and stood there shocked at what she saw. There Miyavi was, spread out across the bed, wearing only his boxers and an emerald green feather boa, looking at her with his amazingly seductive eyes. It would've been an incredibly sexy situation, if not for the fact that Miyavi's boxers were covered in little Hello Kitties. Amanda couldn't help but laugh. Miyavi's sexy smirk faltered.

Feeling dumb, he sat up, pouting.

"Awe. Miya-chan!!" Amanda said, taking pity on him. She ran over and jumped on him, knocking him over.

"You don't like it…" he mumbled.

"I love it. Hello Kitty and all!" Amanda giggled. Miyavi blushed. "Awe, so Kawaii!" Amanda poked his cheek. Smirking, Miyavi played with one of the bunny ears on her head.

Sick of waiting, Amanda pushed him back onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow. He smiled.

"In a hurry?" he smirked. There was no answer; only the brief moment before Miyavi found himself without his (amazing) Hello Kitty Boxers. Waving the box of glow in the dark condoms in the air, Amanda looking down at Miyavi.

"Wanna try them out?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. Looking up at her like a little schoolgirl, Miyavi nodded.

Once they were all set, Miyavi flipped them over so that he was sitting with one leg on each side of her waist.

"Hun, I love this outfit. I really do, but I'm afraid it's going to have to come off now."

"Be my guest." Miyavi slowly stripped the cloth from her body, kissing her skin as he removed it. The feathers that were still wrapped around his neck tickled her sensitive skin, causing her to giggle.

Throwing the outfit somewhere across the room, Miyavi crawled back up to kiss her neck again, biting lightly. A small moan escaped her lips as she entwined her fingers in his hair.

Slowly entering her, she let out a long moan. Her breathing became unsteady as he continued his motions, while running his hands up and down her arms. He stopped momentarily, earning a small cry of protest from Amanda. Taking the feathers from around his neck, he tied up her arms above her head. Smirking, he looked down at his now helpless girlfriend. She watched him, mentally begging him to continue. Seeing this, he gave in, and continued to push into her, every once in a while earning a small moan or whimper.

Their breathing became uneven as both of them got closer and closer towards their goal. Moaning each others names, they both came in a mixture of heat and passion, breathing hard. Untying Amanda's arms, Miyavi collapsed beside her, their skin glistening from the thin layer of sweat caused by their activities.

"That was…great…" Amanda said quietly, catching her breath. Miyavi rolled onto his stomach, resting his head against her chest, draping an arm loosely around her waist.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too. I'm going to miss you," she said quietly, gently running her fingers through his hair.

"I'll miss you more."

"This has to be the BEST goodbye I've ever had."

_*The next day*_

"BYE MEEVERS!" Megan screamed, waving like a spaz. Ruki held on to her waste to prevent her from fly off the ground because she was waving so hard.

"You put extra sugar in your cereal this morning didn't you?" Ruki asked.

"Yes, I did. Now I feel sick," Megan pouted, holding her stomach. Ruki began to rub her tummy.

"I'm gonna miss you guys, You guys are so weird and how your relationship is still in tack is odd. I guess freaks belong together." Miyavi joked with them.

"We're the freaks, you're the only Japanese man who's 6 feet tall," Megan shot back.

"WELL!" Miyavi screamed, turning around, walking away.

"HEY! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Megan screamed and Miyavi began to run. Megan began to sprint after him and jumped on his back.

"OH MY GACKT! HELP!" Miyavi screamed like a girl, running in circles. Ruki walked over to Miyavi and pulled Megan off his back. Ruki began to smile at her and gave her a high five. Amanda walked over to Miyavi and saw him crying in a corner.

"IF YOU WERE ON TIME, YOU COULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS!" Miyavi cried in a ball.

"What the hell happened, and you let me sleep in, remember?" Amanda asked.

"Megan ran after and jumped on my back, pulled my hair and made a bunch of midgets rape me," Miyavi cried.

"What, I did not!" Megan screamed.

"You put extra sugar in your cereal this morning, didn't you?" Amanda asked Megan.

"Is it that oblivious?" Megan pouted.

"Well, Miyavi, This is good bye. I got to get Megan home before she crashes and needs a nap. She's no good to anyone when she's like that. See you when you get back." Ruki waved, carrying Megan off to there apartment.

"Well, my flight leaves in 10 minutes. Good bye, you better be a good girl while I'm gone." Miyavi said to Amanda.

"I will," Amanda smiled.

"Good, If any guy touches you, I'll fucking kill them, if it doesn't kill me first," Miyavi said, kissing Amanda's forehead. Miyavi walked off waving towards Amanda as she waved back.

"Goodness, I miss him already," Amanda said walking away, without looking back.

A/N: thanks to the girl who typed the 'scenes' in the last story, _**XxXMiyavisHeartXxX! **_**You rule!**


	2. Chapter 2

It's*_later the day Miyavi left*_

"Ruki, Go Faster!" Megan screamed at Ruki.

"I can't go any fast without getting hurt," Ruki screamed back.

"WE'RE NEVER GOING TO WIN IF YOU DON'T GO FASTER!" Megan screamed at Ruki.

"Wow, Miyavi's right, if people didn't know any better. That does sound dirty." Ruki laughed.

"Shut up. You suck at the fast and the furious. You should just get rid of this game," Megan said, shutting the game consol off. She sat down by the game consol and watched as Ruki crawled over to her. He pushed her to the ground and crawled over her. He looked down at her as she smirked. Someone began to knock at the door, forcing Ruki to sit up.

"You can get it," Ruki smiled, gesturing toward the door.

"Yeah, because there isn't someone sitting on me," Megan said, causing Ruki to get up and answer the door.

"Hey Amanda, what's up?" Ruki asked, opening the door more so Amanda could come in.

"Oh, I'm lonely. Being in Miyavi's apartment, without the sound of something breaking or him being a spaz is sort of depressing." Amanda pouted.

"Aw, you want to go party?" Megan asked.

"You, party? Every time I've ever asked you, you've said no." Amanda smiled.

"You have a point there. I just don't like getting drunk and the chance of me getting hit on or picked up by somebody I don't even know," Megan spoke, exasperated.

"Yeah, you've got a point there," Ruki said, his eyes fading out like he was having a flash back.

"What's wrong, Ruki, pick up somebody so ugly, when you woke up you'd like to have chewed your own arm off than waking them up?" Megan asked.

"I love you," Ruki smirked, "It's like you can read my mind."

"So, do you guys have any plans?" Amanda asked.

"I was planning on getting laid," Ruki said.

"By who?" Megan asked.

"Oh, shot down!" Amanda laughed.

"Well, I see how you are. I think Kai is free. You can try him. He has no life, since his last girlfriend left him." Ruki said.

"Hey, be nice to Kai. He's adorable." Megan pouted.

"You're weird," Ruki said.

"You're sexy," Megan said happily, pointing at Ruki.

"I'm just going to go home. Maybe call Meevers," Amanda said, walking out.

"Bye, thanks for stopping by." Megan smiled, waving.

"Well, now that I got you alone," Ruki purred.

"Don't even try," Megan shook her head.

"Aw, come on," Ruki wined.

"No, we're waiting till marriage," Megan said.

"Marry me?" Ruki asked.

"Uh, no." Megan said, "I'm taking a bubble bath, you may join me if you don't do anything stupid." Ruki smiled, and ran into the bathroom.

____________________

Amanda picked up her phone and began to call Miyavi, but when she called, her call was sent to voice mail.

"He's screening my calls?" Amanda mumbled as her eyes began to water. Her phone began to ring. She looked at it and it said Miyavi.

"Hi, I thought you hung up on me on purpose," Amanda said.

"Aw, Manda. I would never. Megan texted me saying she was going to shove cake in my face, pull my hair and call me fat while having a clown rape me and call me slappy." Miyavi rushed out.

"She's so weird." Amanda laughed, "But like Sarah says, 'she's amazing and you have to love her."

"No you don't." Miyavi said.

"So, I miss you." Amanda began to cry.

"Aw, don't cry. I'll dedicate every concert to you," Miyavi said, trying to get her to stop crying.

"You're gone for 3 weeks, I'm not sure I can survive." Amanda cried harder.

"I can come back early," Miyavi offered.

"No, it won't be fair to your fans." Amanda said, sighing.

"But it's not fair to my number one super fan," Miyavi laughed.

"No it's not! But, she understands." Amanda smiled.

"Well, it's late over here, so I'm going to go." Miyavi yawned.

"Sleep tight, see you when you get back." Amanda said, "I love you."

"Same here, bye bye."

*_fast forward a week and a half*_

"Mmm, Ruki you're so warm." Megan smiled, hugging Ruki.

"I swear, you're going to get pregnant one day soon." A voice said that didn't belong to Ruki. Megan opened her eyes, and saw Sarah standing in Ruki and her bedroom holding her shirt up.

"SARAH!" Megan screamed, grabbing the sheet and jumping on Sarah.

"Get some clothes on please." Sarah begged. Her eyes scrunched up as if she was in the most awkward situation ever.

_________

"Hey, Ruki, Sarah and I are going to go shopping." Megan said.

"Megan, come." Ruki said.

"Wow, does he treat you like a dog?" Sarah asked, appalled.

"No, he just doesn't like to use very many words, when he's very upset." Megan said, rushing into the Kitchen where he was. When Megan got to the Kitchen, she saw Miyavi setting at the table.

"Miyavi? Hey, are you okay? Wait, why are you here?" Megan asked, to Sarah and Miyavi.

"Amanda cheated on me!" Miyavi cried.

"I'm sorry." Megan bowed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miyavi asked Megan.

"What?" Megan asked.

"SHE TOLD YOU!" Miyavi screamed, slamming his arms on the table, causing Megan to back up into a wall. Sarah turned to look at Megan, who looked really scared.

"Miyavi! CALM Down! I know it's hard for you, but she's my girl." Ruki said, pointing at Megan.

"SHE DESIRVES IT!" Miyavi screamed in Ruki's face, "She helped Amanda get away with this. She's no better than Amanda is." Ruki's face turned red and he punched Miyavi in the face. Megan screamed and Sarah began to cry, as Miyavi fell to the ground. Ruki bowed to the girls, as Megan walked over to him. She kept her eyes on the ground, and hugged Ruki.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't tell him." Megan said. Ruki sighed, putting his hand on his mouth.

"Hey, babe. Could you stay with Amanda for awhile. I have to take of him and with you here, he's just going to be reminded of Amanda." Ruki mumbled. Megan shook her head up and down. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to go." Ruki said, "I'll help you pack."

"Wanna stay with Amanda?" Megan asked, looking at Sarah.

"Are you and Ruki going to break up?" Sarah questioned.

"Honestly, I don't know." Megan mumbled, as Miyavi twitched on the ground.

"Eh, no, bad cupcakes. You can't call yourself muffins. You're too cute." Miyavi laughed.

"Memory of a goldfish," Megan breathed out, frustrated.

_____________________

Megan laid back in the chair in Miyavi's living room, as Amanda cried on the couch.

"Okay, I know you feel bad, but what's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"I destroyed Megan and Ruki's relationship." Amanda cried.

"How?" Sarah asked.

"You didn't hear the conversation they had earlier did you? Ruki said maybe they should separate for a little bit, until Miyavi feels better. Which will take awhile because he just found out who I cheated on him with and how it was more than one person." Amanda mumbled. Sarah's jaw dropped.

"Hey, Amanda. Do you have anymore of these?" Megan asked, holding up a bottle of Vodka. The room was filled with a song, which was Sarah's phone getting a text.

"What does it say?" Megan asked, laughing and clearly drunk.

"Megan are you okay?" Amanda asked.

"NO! I'M NOT! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS GONE!" Megan began to cry.

"Well, I got a date tonight," Sarah half smiled, pointing at her phone.

"It's okay, go. Bring back more of these!" Megan laughed, as Sarah went to go get ready.

_____________

"Hey Takeru," Sarah smiled, taking a seat at a restaurant.

"Hey," Takeru mumbled, looking at his plate.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"I think we should take a break," Takeru blurted out.

"Why?" Sarah began to cry.

"I just… Don't see you as my girl anymore," Takeru said, causing Sarah to cry and run out.

Sarah came rushing into the apartment, and Amanda ran after her, seeing as Megan was passed out spread eagle on the chair. Sarah vented her heart out to Amanda until they both passed out.

_*the next day*_

"Wake up, Chisai. We're going shopping," Megan smiled, squinting her eyes.

"Have a hangover?" Sarah laughed, causing Megan to flip her off.

"Oh shit, I got so trashed last night. I heard what happen last night." Megan said, offering Sarah her hand to help her up. Megan helped Sarah straiten her hair, while she put make up on. The walked out into the sun and headed for the shopping district.

"Hey, Thank the Lord! Starbucks!" Megan smiled, running into the building. Once inside the building Megan ordered a frap chino for her and a strawberry smoothie for Sarah.

"YAY! Best friend, you know me so well!" Sarah smiled, but then her smile turned into a frown.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Takeru liked strawberry smoothies too," Sarah began to cry, causing Megan to get up and get some napkins.

"Hey, what's wrong?" A blonde man asked. Sarah turned to look at the man.

"You look just like Bou!" Sarah smiled, before Sarah began to spill her heart to him.

"Hey, Amanda called. I'm going to see what's wrong with her," Megan said, before walking out.

"You know, you're a very pretty girl," Sarah smiled, causing the man to face palm, "I'm so jealous, you work a skirt better than I do." This caused him face palm himself again.

"What?" Sarah asked, causing her to tilt her head.

"Ok, Hun. I am Bou and I'm a man." Bou said, grabbing her hands. This caused Sarah to take a deep breath and fall backwards, passed out.

__________________

"Hey, how many fingers am I holding up," Bou said, looking down, holding up 2 fingers.

"Haha, you have six hands," Sarah stared in amazement.

"Maybe I should take you to a doctor."

Sarah shuddered. "No!" she screamed, pushing him. "Not the doctor!" She backed into the corner of the room.

"Okay, whatever. Let's get you home." Bou smiled, offering her his hand.

"Okay," Sarah spoke getting up.

__________________

*_later that night around 11:05*_

Megan was walking down the street, earphones blaring. Megan began to dance, so she didn't hear her phone was ringing.

"Okay, I see you guys later!" A drunken voice smiled, waving to his friends in the bar. He turned around and Megan wasn't paying attention and they ran into each other, knocking each other to the ground. Megan scoffed, looking at the man who knocked her down.

"Uruha?" Megan questioned.

"Hey Megan, What's up! So, my name is Uruha? I like it!" Uruha smiled, laughing.

"You're drunk, come on. You're going to be raped if you stay there." Megan smiled, grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

"Where are we going?" Uruha hiccupped.

"To Miyavi's apartment," Megan answered.

"Oh, I thought you were going to take me to Ruki's." Uruha began, "I was going to cry. He doesn't like it when I drink."

"I can see why." Megan smiled, "I can't take you to Ruki's anyways."

"Why?" Uruha asked, playing with the fur lining of Megan's hood, "This is so soft!"

"Ruki and I aren't really seeing each other anymore," Megan mumbled.

"Oh yeah, the whole Amanda and Miyavi thing, that sucks. He doesn't know what he's doing." Uruha smiled.

"Yeah, here we are." Megan smiled, opening her arms in a tada, causing Uruha to fall down. Megan face palmed herself, picking Uruha up again.

Once they arrived inside, Megan dropped Uruha on the couch.

"Hey are you hungry?" Megan asked, looking at Uruha. He already passed out on the couch. Megan went to the closet and got a blanket for Uruha. Megan got a glass of water and some ibuprofen. She wrote a note saying, 'Take this and you should feel better. Way to go dumbass. 3 Megan.' Megan got up and walked into her room, and checked her phone. She missed a call from Ruki.

"Shit!" Megan said, "To late to call him now."

Megan laid back and fell asleep. She woke up in the middle of the night, because of her sheets shifting. Megan rolled over to see what was going on.

"Uruha?" Megan questioned.

"The couch is uncomfy, I'm scared of the dark and Sarah kicked me out of her room." Uruha mumbled.

"Fine, just sleep above the sheets," Megan said, rolling over and falling asleep again.

A/n: I credit Amanda and Sarah for the help in my story and I'm to lazy to go into detail but they helped out a lot so feel special


	3. Chapter 3

.Doll~ ch. 3

"Uruha, wake up." Megan said, slapping him in the face. Uruha turned to face her.

"Now, why would Ruki ever let you go?" Uruha said, while Megan handed him ibuprofen and water.

"We're just not living together, not broken up." Megan smirked. Uruha smiled, rolling over.

"Megan, that's the first step," Amanda muttered, walking into the room.

"Hey, so tell me. How did you cheat on Miyavi with… Uruha leave the room." Megan demanded. Uruha smiled, and walked out.

"Are you with him now?" Amanda asked.

"No, why?" Megan asked.

"Because, you two were getting a little cozy," Amanda nudged.

"Oh, shut up. Now how did you manage to cheat on Miyavi with Kai of all people?" Megan asked, "I never thought he had it in him AND he's been by friend when Ruki ran off and left me in a room by myself."

"Well, you see. When Ruki and you brought me to hang out with the GazettE. Kai and I started to develop a relationship. Our friendship was going farther. He made the first move and he kissed me." Amanda said.

"So, he kissed you first?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, and then I was confused about the whole thing and I started to think if I liked him or not. There was this awkward tension between us. So I went to his apartment, on the way I thought about it, when I got there I told him how I felt and kissed him. Then it just took off from there," Amanda continued, "He came home and I told Miyavi. He was upset at first, but then told me he came because he felt bad because he cheated too, but he was drunk and the girl looked just like me."

"So why was he so upset?" Megan asked, changing out of her pajamas.

"Because… There was more than one," Amanda mumbled.

"Who?" Megan asked shocked.

"Reita," Amanda mumbled.

"So, how did he find out about Reita, did you tell him?" Megan asked.

"No, Reita tried to hook up with me again. I said no because Miyavi was back. So, he got annoyed, and Miyavi finally forgave me. Reita sent a video to Miyavi. That's how he found out," Amanda muttered.

"A video. You recorded it?" Megan asked shocked.

"I don't know, also when we were walking, We ran into Reita, and Miyavi began to talk to Reita and he noticed the way he looked at me." Amanda said.

"Okay," Megan said, motioning Amanda to continue.

"Miyavi figured it out, He yelled at Reita to leave." Amanda said.

"Wait, how did Miyavi get this video?" Megan asked.

"It's on youtube. Reita sent it two Miyavi saying he got played by me, while I was taking a shower," Amanda mumbled, "When I got out, I walked into the room and Miyavi looked like he was going to cry, so I tried to kiss his cheek and he moved away. I asked him what was wrong but he said and I quote 'I thought you loved me' and we got into this fight where we cried and I apologized. And he left."

"HEY! MEGAN!" Uruha said, busting into the room.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Ruki just called, Miyavi is missing," Uruha said.

"Come on, we're going to look for him. SARAH! WE'RE LOOKING FOR MIYAVI!" Megan screamed, grabbing her phone and leaving with Amanda and Uruha.

_*5 hours later*_

"Have you found him yet, it's beginning to rain," Megan asked, Uruha and Ruki turning around.

"No, we haven't." Ruki said.

"Damn it," Megan said, walking away to look somemore.

"Megan stop, it's pointless, Let's just go home." Uruha said.

"Let's?" Ruki asked.

"Yeah, he stayed over last night, because he was drunk so all of his crap is at Miyavi's place," Megan said, "why, you're the one who wanted to separate for awhile."

"Separate for Miyavi's sake. Doesn't mean you can hang around with everyone." Ruki whispered in his ear. Megan just stared at him, angrily. Megan ripped her arm from his. Walking from Ruki, she grabbed Uruha's arm.

"I'm going to take a short cut, bye." Amanda said, walking to the park.

Amanda began to walk down the pathway of a large park as the ran began to come down harder. Amanda was getting soaked and cold. Amanda looked forward, as she saw a figure, curled up in a ball. Amanda runs to the person sitting with his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs; staring at the ground in front of him, a few thick strands of hair hand in his face; dripping water.

"Miyavi?" Amanda whispers and sits beside him, "I'm so sorry. I was so lonely. I missed you. I know this is a crappy way of showing it but I'm truly sorry."

Amanda went on about how she was sorry, but after awhile Amanda gave up since she wasn't getting anything from him.

"I'm sorry." Amanda said, standing up to go but she sneezed and fell back down, snapping Miyavi out of his trance.

"Amanda, what are you doing out in this weather?" Miyavi said, standing up and extending his hand. Amanda took his hand, and he picked up and carried her home. Once they arrived home, Miyavi threw her on their bed. He left the room and came back in about 10 minutes with soup and tea, not muttering a word, even as Amanda tried to talk to him. When Amanda fell asleep, Miyavi began to think about what he really wanted.

_*the next day*_

Megan, The Gazette and Sarah were at the studio. Megan walked in with coffee. As she began to hand it out, someone bumped into her arm and she dumped hot coffee on Ruki's crotch.

"I'M SO SORRY," Megan began to cry as Ruki screamed out in pain.

"AH DAMN IT!" Ruki screamed, walking out and slamming the door, causing Megan to cry.

"Aw, Megan don't cry," Aoi said, wrapping his arm around Megan.

"Yeah, he's just stressed, don't pay attention to him," Uruha said.

"Poor Mae Mae-Chan," Sarah said.

"I need to talk to him," Megan said, walking toward the door.

"Ruki, I'm sorry." Megan screamed, running toward Ruki.

"Hmp... Are you sure?" Ruki said angrily.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Megan asked.

"What's wrong… Let's see. My girlfriend let my sex addicted bandmate sleep in the same bed as her, She let him say with her when he was clearly okay, and you spilt hot coffee on me, and you don't seem very sorry." Ruki shot back, causing Megan to cry, "Okay, look. I'm very stressed and I can't deal with this."

"What is 'this'?" Megan asked.

"You, Miyavi and Amanda." Ruki said, walking away.

"Ruki, don't walk away from me." Megan screamed, walking after him. Ruki turned around, causing Megan to bump into him. He turned around, and he hurt himself again.

"FUCK!" Ruki yelled, grabbing his forehead.

"Let me see," Megan said, grabbing his hand.

"HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH!" Ruki screamed loudly in her face, "THAT'S IT! WE'RE DONE! GET YOUR CRAP AND LEAVE MY HOUSE!"

"HEY!" Uruha screamed, "Aren't you being a bit harsh?" Uruha grabbed Megan's shoulders, and pulled her back.

"LOOK AT THIS!" Ruki screamed, point at the cut on his head. His blood began to run down his face. "My fans don't want to look at this."

"Ruki, I'm sorry," Megan whispered, grabbing a napkin and began to wipe of the blood.

"Just forget it," Ruki said, backing up, and walked out. Megan just sat down and put her head between her legs. Uruha walked over to her, telling the others to leave.

"Hey," Uruha put his hand on her shoulder, "You should come to my place that way you don't have to stay at Miyavi's or Ruki's, especially Ruki's." Uruha said.

"What about Sarah?" Megan asked.

"She's staying with Bou," Uruha said.

"Bou? That's her new little love toy?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. It's weird." Uruha said, Megan shaking her head in agreement.

"So lets go get you settled in my apartment," Uruha smiled, pulling up, and giving her a piggy back ride.

_*Later at Uruha's Apartment*_

"So, I only have 1 bed, because I'm cool and haven't got the guest bedroom up so you sleep in there. I'll sleep on the couch," Uruha smiled, causing Megan to smirk, " What?"

"Because, you sleeping on couches worked so well last time." Megan smiled.

"Sorry, but I don't know what else to do." Uruha said.

"Hmm… How about we get another blanket and you sleep with that one that way you can sleep in your bed as well and we can make sure you don't get hansy," Megan suggested.

"Are you sure?" Uruha said.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm not dating anyone so it's all good." Megan waved.

"Okay then, Let's play a game. Would you rather eat a chocolate covered ant or a spoon full of salt?" Uruha asked.

"The ant, Would you rather lick a side walk or a ugly lady with a blistery mouth." Megan laughed.

"Ew the side walk," Uruha grimaced.

"Would you rather love or money?" Uruha asked.

"Love, and you?" Megan asked.

"Depends on who I'm loving?" Uruha said. Megan looked at him.

"Me?" The silence hung in the air, and Megan began to feel as if she had said something wrong, until Uruha looked up from his spot on the floor to look her softly in the eyes. He took her chin in his head, tilted her head up and kisses her lips gently.

Megan felt the sparks fly in her stomach as she felt Uruha lovingly run his fingers through her hair. She still felt upset about the recent breakup between her and Ruki, so why could she not resist Uruha? Oh, right. 'Cause he's damn sexy.

Megan made a small noise of protest as Uruha moved away, only slightly, so that he could look at her face. Brushing his fingers lightly against her cheek, he looked into her eyes.

"Don't stop," Megan whispered. Uruha chuckled, and walked away, stopping by the bedroom door to look back at her. Megan stood there with a frustrated expression and a pout on her lips. Uruha laughed quietly.

"Well, aren't you coming?" He requested. She looked up at him, and was by his side in seconds. Uruha smirked, and wrapped his arm around her waist, unlatching the door, and pushing it open to reveal one of the most luxurious rooms Megan had ever seen.

There was a four poster bed with a black and red silk and velvet comforter. The cherry wood bed had beautifully carved pictures that were painted gold. The matching end tables held real gold lamps that shone a dull golden light throughout the room. The soft carpet complimented the room with the dark polished wood of the walls and the gold trimmed bases along the floors.

Megan gasped. Uruha smiled.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it." Uruha gently lead her into the room, closing the door behind him. Megan walked slowly around the room, letting her fingers drift over the flat, cool surfaces of the bedroom. She stopped when her fingers reached the soft bedspread. Looking over the soft King sized bed, she felt Uruha come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Are you sure?"

I don't know. Those were the words that went through her mind as she placed her hands over his. Turning around in his arms, she placed her hands over his chest. Uruha watched her carefully for an answer. Megan ran her fingers over each button of his shirt, before starting to undo them. Focusing on her keeping calm, she didn't notice her fingers quiver.

Uruha reached up, and took her hands in his, stopping her as she fumbled with the last button. His open chest showed his toned skin with amazing muscles that makes his fans go crazy. Uruha brought her hands up and kissed each of her fingers.

"You're not ready. I can see. We'll wait," he whispered as he caressed her fingers. Megan let a few tears fall down her cheeks Uruha reached up, and took her hands in his, stopping her as she fumbled with the last button. His open chest showed his toned skin with amazing muscles that makes his fans go crazy. Uruha brought her hands up and kissed each of her fingers.

"You're not ready. I can see. We'll wait," he whispered as he caressed her fingers. Megan let a few tears fall down her cheeks before letting her head fall onto his chest.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course!" Uruha led her over to the bed, pulling back the blankets and tucking her in. Kissing her forehead, he proceeded to exit the room.

"No! Don't go! Please, stay," Megan said, sitting up. Uruha looked over his shoulder at her, eyebrow raised. Megan pouted. Uruha cracked a smile.

"Oh, alright!" he said, grinning, and came back over, crawling up behind her. Wrapping one arm around her waist, Uruha kissed her neck before lying down.

After a couple hours, Uruha found himself watching Megan as she slept. She was so perfect, so innocent. Uruha had gotten the reputation of the sex maniac from his other band members, but he felt as if Megan deserved better than that, and he would do anything to live up to treating her the way that she should be.

Megan's eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at Uruha who was leaning over her with a small smile.

"Mmmm…hello," she said, stretching. He grinned, resting his arms on either side of her face.

"Hello there." Megan looked up into Uruha's face, with a thoughtful expression. "What are you thinking about?" Uruha asked.

"I'm ready now," she explained. Uruha moved some hair out of her face before leaning in and kissing her. She returned his kiss more passionately, wrapping her arms around him. Uruha moved to kiss her neck, then her chest; slowly running his hands up and down her sides.

Moaning, Megan arched her back into him, silently begging for more. Running his hands up her back, he felt the goose bumps along her skin. Lifting her shirt above her head, it was discarded somewhere forgotten. Within moments, they were both stripped and eagerly pressed against each other. Their skin touching was like chocolate pleasure to the other as they melted into each others embrace.

Each moment of it was pure bliss. Moving inside the treating Megan like a porcelain doll.

Their moments were perfectly matched, and they fit together perfectly. Their closeness was that of another world, and they soon came together in perfect bliss.

Everything of that moment was wonderful and they were in perfect harmony. Lying beside Megan, Uruha caught his breath, pulling her close. Megan rested her head on Uruha's chest, and was soon sleeping soundly. Uruha smiled as he watched her, before he also let fatigue take over, and fell into dreamless sleep.

(credit to Amanda for typing that ^-^)

*_the next day*_

"Good morning," Uruha smiled, as Megan wiggled in his arms. Megan wrapped her arms around Uruha's arm and held it her chest, snuggling with it. Uruha began to laugh as Megan treated his arm like a teddy bear. Uruha lifted his arm up in an attempt of getting free but he just raised Megan up with his arm. Uruha began to laugh and Megan opened her eyes.

"Good Morning if there's such a thing," Megan muttered.

"Awe, how could it be a bad morning?" Uruha smiled, kissing her head.

"I don't know. I hate the sun and its very essences," Megan muttered, smiling. Uruha rolled on top of her, and looked down on her.

"Better yet?" Uruha asked.

"Yes," Megan smiled, stroking his cheek. Uruha got up and extended his hand to her. "What?" Megan asked.

"We need to get ready," Uruha said.

"AWWW! I wanna stay her," Megan wined, Uruha just smiled. He picked her up and took her into the bathroom.

A/N: So, I have help with every chapter and I'm thank the same 2 people in them. Sarah and Amanda. :3 you guys rule!


	4. Chapter 4

.Doll~ ch. 4

Miyavi watched Amanda wake up from her deep sleep.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Miyavi asked.

"Well, two days of sleep does a girl well, what's up. How do you feel?" Amanda inquired.

"Well, I was thinking about everything. Then I thought of everything I wanted." Miyavi said, looking at Amanda's worried face, "I've been thinking that I want some skittles and about our relationship and if I want it still. I'm not sure, but I really like you so I want to make this work."

"I would like that very much," Amanda said, "I will try my hardest. So what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a road trip, sound okay?" Miyavi smiled.

"Sounds perfect," Amanda smiled.

___________________

Uruha walked out of the shower in just a towel wrapped around his waste, when he saw Megan.

"Hey," Uruha said, jumping on the bed, which was currently obtained by a sleeping Megan.­ Megan rolled over and curled up in a ball. Uruha looked at her and smiled. Uruha put his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. Megan just grabbed his arm and threw it behind her causing Uruha to fall on her.

"Eh, Uruha. Five more minutes," Megan begged.

"Well, okay, but you need to get up then, okay?" Uruha said, trying to sound serious.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Megan said.

"Yeah to get up; or to get me off your back?" Uruha laughed.

"Yeah," Megan smiled.

"Are you going to get up in five minutes?" Uruha asked.

"Five minutes, five hours, who knows?" Megan smiled, cracking her eyes open. Uruha starred down into her slightly opened green eyes.

"Come on," Uruha mumbled, opening his arms. Megan slowly got up and crawled into his arms.

"We're going back to the studio, aren't we?" Megan asked.

"Yeah," Uruha hugged tighter, "Don't worry what they say, I'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated." Megan snuggled into his arms, smiling. Uruha laid on his back while Megan looked down on him, with her head tilted to the side.

"I know you will." Megan smirked, getting off Uruha and walking into his bathroom. Uruha tilted his head back and fell asleep.

"Mmh, You're so warm." Uruha smiled, in his sleep. His eyes opened, and he saw a soaking wet Megan.

"Wakey, Wakey," Megan laughed, getting off him and getting dressed.

"So, Did Amanda find Miyavi?" Uruha asked, pulling his towel back on.

"Uh, yeah, she did. Also, they're going on a road trip. I don't know to where but she told me in a text." Megan shrugged.

"Hm, that's good that their relationship could handle her and two other men," Uruha smiled.

"Yeah I guess it depends on how much you love someone and… wait a minute. How did you find out about the other man?" Megan inquired, while Uruha smirked. "You ease dropper!"

"Hehe, love me?" Uruha smiled.

"I have too," Megan sighed. There was a knock at the door.

"Eh, Megan get that, please." Uruha begged.

"Not my house," Megan smirked, walking into the bathroom again. Uruha sighed, getting up to answer the door. When he opened the door, Ruki just barged in.

"Have you seen Megan? I need to talk to her." Ruki said.

"Uh, yeah. She's in the shower," Uruha pointed to his room. Ruki just paced his way into through the room and into the bathroom.

"Ruki, what are you doing here?" Megan asked.

"I want you back." Ruki stated.

"Ruki… We need to talk," Uruha said, leaning on the door frame of the bathroom. Ruki followed him out. Megan rushed and put her clothes. She ran into the room, the men were in. Uruha looked cool and calm while Ruki look furious.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ruki screamed. He turned to face Megan who was cowering in a chair in the far corner of the room. "WE BREAK UP FOR ONE DAY AND YOU'RE SCREWING MY BAND MATES?" Ruki screamed, making Megan tense up.

"Hey, that's a little uncalled for," Uruha said.

"You! You don't talk to me! You betrayed me," Ruki yelled.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!" Uruha yelled, leading into a big fight. Megan pulled her knees to her chest and put her head down. She stayed like this till Ruki got angry, called her a name and walked out. Uruha walked over to her and sat in front of the chair. Uruha pulled her legs down, but Megan pulled her legs back up, but this time she was cross-legged. Uruha put his head on her ankles, looking up. Megan saw this and laughed.

"Yay, now that I got you to laugh, I want you do something for me," Uruha said.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Teach me English." Uruha said.

"Hehe, What? Why?" Megan asked.

"That way I can talk to you in two languages." Uruha smiled.

"Okay, but no matter what, you can't leave me," Megan said.

"OF COURSE!" Uruha screamed.

"What do you want to learn how to say first?" Megan asked.

"Um, how about… '_where am I?'"_ He asked.

"Where. Am. I." Megan said very slowly. He tried to say it but it came out funny, causing Megan to giggle.

"Okay, what next?" Megan asked.

"Um… You're very pretty." Uruha smiled.

"You. Are. Very. Pretty." Megan answered, when Uruha tried to say it, it came out almost perfectly.

"What next?" Megan asked.

"I love you." Uruha spoke, seriously.

"I. Love. You." Megan said.

"I love you," Uruha spoke in clear, perfect English.

"That was very good." Megan smiled.

"I was saying it to you, so I had to make it perfect." Uruha smiled, as Megan blushed.

"Anything else?" Megan asked.

"Uh yeah, kiss me." Uruha said, picking her up and sitting her on the bed.

"Kiss Me," Megan said.

"Okay," Uruha smirked.


End file.
